Noche de aurora
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Toon Link ha desaparecido, y Link, Ike, Marth, Lucas y Ness salen en su busca por los terrenos de la mansión. Gracias a él, tendrán la oportunidad de contemplar algo que pocas veces se puede ver.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SSBB no me pertenecen, sólo la trama del fic.

**NOCHE DE AURORA**

* * *

Ninguno de los residentes de la mansión Brawl solía retrasarse para cenar. Ni siquiera los más perezosos, ya que llegar tarde a cenar significaba que tenías menos para comer y quedarte satisfecho. Por eso, aquel jueves a las nueve de la noche, el comedor estaba completamente lleno. O casi.

-¡Toon Link no está aquí! –exclamó Lucas, a la media hora de que hubieran empezado a cenar. Al joven rubio ya le parecía sospechoso no escuchar al "mini Link" como solían llamarle de broma, ya que lo normal era que todas las noches hablara por los codos. Algunos de los mayores volvieron la cabeza hacia la "mesa de los niños" ya que allí se sentaban todos los menores juntos. Jigglypuff, Kirby y Pikachu también estaban allí, pero subidos en la mesa en vez de utilizar las sillas.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó el Link adulto, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, quizá para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos-. ¿No ha bajado a cenar?

-No lo sé…hace una media hora le vi rondando por el vestíbulo, pero no sabemos dónde se ha podido meter –respondió Ness, el inseparable amigo de Lucas.

Aquello era muy raro. Toon Link compartía el apetito de su yo mayor y siempre devoraba más de lo que podía, para quedarse verdaderamente lleno. Que no se hubiera presentado a cenar era algo insólito. Podía haberle pasado algo.

-Subiré a ver si está en su habitación –se ofreció la princesa Peach del Reino Champiñón, saliendo del comedor. Pero Link estaba muy preocupado por el pequeño Toon Link, así que decidió unirse a la búsqueda. Él buscaría por el resto de la mansión. No sabía si era porque, a pesar de tener un aspecto tan diferente, en esencia los dos eran la misma persona, pero le tenía un gran cariño al pequeño rubio y siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

-Link, puedo ir contigo si quieres, así cubriremos más terreno –dijo Pit, el ángel venido del Reino del Cielo. Pero el guerrero de Hyrule lo rechazó con un gesto y una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, Pit, tú sigue cenando tranquilo, yo me ocuparé de esto. Muchas gracias.

El chico subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso tras haber confirmado que Toon Link no se encontraba en la planta baja. En la primera planta se encontraban los dormitorios de los más veteranos, incluido el suyo propio. Fue abriendo todas y cada una de las puertas mientras llamaba al niño. No se encontraba en ninguna habitación, por lo que corrió hacia las escaleras. Allí se encontró con Peach, que bajaba.

-No está en el segundo piso –dijo la princesa antes de que Link abriese la boca para preguntar. Ella también estaba preocupada-. No he mirado en el tercero ni en el desván, si te ocupas…

-Sí, yo buscaré en esas zonas. Gracias, Peach –le dijo Link, mientras subía al segundo piso y luego al tercero, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los más jóvenes y novatos, junto con un montón de salas de uso común. El hyliano fue mirando en todas las habitaciones, mientras notaba que cada vez que llamaba a Toon Link, su voz sonaba más tensa y preocupada. El jovencito no parecía estar en la mansión. ¿Dónde estaba?

Mordiéndose el labio, regresó al comedor, donde ya se escuchaba ruido de sillas y charlas acercándose a la puerta. Los primeros en salir eran Ike y Marth.

-¿Le has podido encontrar? –le preguntó el mercenario. Pero no hizo falta que Link respondiera, su cara lo decía todo.

-Si lo deseas, te ayudaremos a buscarle –propuso el príncipe de Altea, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Link, en señal de apoyo.

-Os lo agradecería…sólo me queda buscar en los terrenos de la mansión, y son muy extensos, por lo que…

Link no pudo terminar, ya que se acercaron Ness y Lucas. Ambos parecían haber hablado sobre el tema, ya que se miraron y asintieron.

-Nosotros os acompañaremos a buscar a Toon Link –dijo el chico moreno-. Es nuestro amigo y tanto Lucas como yo estamos preocupados.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. Los niños no salen de noche –dijo Ike-. Confiad en nosotros, nos bastamos los tres para localizarle.

-Nosotros dos somos tan luchadores en los torneos como vosotros –protestó Lucas, dando un paso al frente y mirando fijamente a Ike-. Tenemos el mismo derecho a participar en la búsqueda.

-Yo veo bien que nos acompañen –dijo Marth, en tono conciliador-. ¿Link?

-Sin problema –respondió el aludido-. Gracias, Lucas y Ness. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Los cuatro salieron a toda prisa a la noche. No había luna, así que todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero Link tenía la solución. Hizo iluminarse la Trifuerza de su mano, que emitió un resplandor dorado en torno a los cinco chicos.

-Esto nos servirá de linterna. Bonita noche ha elegido la luna para ocultarse, tsk –resopló el hyliano-. No nos separemos, busquémoslo juntos. Y estad atentos por si escucháis algo.

Estuvieron rastreando todos los terrenos hasta estar seguros de que habían removido hasta la última piedra. Pero ni vieron ni oyeron rastro alguno de Toon Link. Al regresar a la mansión, Link no podía estar más decaído. Se dejó caer, sentado, con las manos abrazándose las piernas.

-Estoy seguro de que le ha tenido que pasar algo –dijo, con voz temblorosa-. Nunca desaparece así, sin avisar. ¿Nos queda algún sitio que no hayamos mirado?

-Creo que la colina ésa que está en los límites del territorio de la mansión. Es el único sitio que falta por comprobar –respondió Ike-. Si no está allí…

-No seamos derrotistas –le cortó Marth-. Vayamos todos, estoy seguro de que Toon Link se encuentra en la colina.

La voz de Marth sonaba un poco vacilante, pero el príncipe tenía esperanzas de encontrar al pequeño rubio. Lucas y Ness asintieron, y cuando se pusieron en marcha, caminaron detrás de los tres mayores. Lucas tenía el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Ness… ¿crees que…que de verdad estará allí? Si no tuviera, entonces…

-No digas eso –dijo Ness, frunciendo el ceño. El joven aparentaba más fuerza de la que tenía en ese momento. Hasta que no viera con sus ojos a Toon Link no se iba a quedar tranquilo-. Tiene que estar, verás cómo está.

En cuanto llegaron a la colina, la luz de la Trifuerza iluminó a una pequeña figura tirada sobre la hierba, en la cima. Era Toon Link, y no se movía.

El Link adulto salió disparado hacia él. No se paró a pensar si le había atacado algún enemigo que pudiera rondar todavía por allí. Sólo pensaba en su mini yo. Al arrodillarse junto a él, lo vio con los ojos cerrados, las manos detrás de la cabeza y respirando con suavidad. Estaba durmiendo. Link casi lloró de alivio, y se le dibujó en la cara una sonrisa.

-Pequeño diablo, si supieras cómo nos has traído a todos de cabeza… -se levantó y se volvió hacia los otros cuatro-. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, está durmiendo.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo escapó de las cuatro bocas. Lucas y Ness se acercaron, Ness con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejadme que le despierte y le pegue un capón por estar durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras nosotros estábamos en un sinvivir –dijo el chico de Onett. Pero Lucas le paró, negando con la cabeza.

-Déjale, hombre. Al menos sabemos que está bien.

Ike se adelantó, cogiendo con cuidado al niño durmiente y cargándolo a su espalda.

-Yo le llevaré de vuelta, hay que tranquilizar a los demás –dijo el mercenario, pero entonces Toon Link empezó a moverse. Ike le había despertado al cogerle. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se los frotó con sus manos, parpadeando.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí? ¡Ay! –se quejó el pequeño cuando Marth le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos.

-¿Que qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué otra cosa, sino buscarte? ¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos! –le dijo, en tono de regañina-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?

Toon Link bajó la mirada, ruborizado y sonriendo con gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Eh, bueno…sobre eso, simplemente pensé en venir aquí y ver un poco las estrellas aprovechando que no había luna, y debí quedarme dormido y se me fue el santo al cielo. ¿Es ya hora de cenar?

-La cena ya se ha terminado –se rió Link, quitándole la gorra verde a su otro yo y revolviéndole los cabellos rubios-. Pero seguro que Zelda o Peach te habrán guardado algo. Venga, volvamos.

La comitiva se puso en marcha, pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Lucas soltó una exclamación:

-¡Mirad arriba! –su voz sonaba temblorosa y emocionada, y los otros cinco le hicieron caso. Incluso Ike permitió que aquello lo sorprendiera. En el cielo no sólo había un montón de estrellas, sino que los colores zigzagueantes de una aurora boreal se dibujaban en el firmamento. Cambiaba de color rojo a verde y después al azul. Con las estrellas de fondo, era un auténtico espectáculo. A los tres mayores, a los que esas cosas les parecían una cursilada, en esa ocasión les pareció algo maravilloso. Los tres habían visto muchos cielos estrellados, pero ninguno como aquel. Lucas y Ness lo observaban maravillados. En Onett no se podían ver cielos así.

-¡Me subo aquí! –clamó Toon Link mientras trepaba a la cabeza de Ike. Al mercenario no le importó.

Se decía que mirar un cielo estrellado hacía que te acordaras de lo más preciado que tenías en tu vida, y así lo sintieron los seis. Link notó cómo lo invadía la nostalgia y la añoranza de su querida Ordon y de Hyrule. Los pensamientos del príncipe Marth volaron hacia Altea, ahora un reino en paz. E Ike divagó hacia Crimea. Tenía ganas de regresar, aunque faltasen algunos meses para que terminasen los torneos. Lucas notó cómo Ness le cogía de la mano. El joven rubio miró a su amigo y vio que en los ojos tenía lágrimas que no llegaban a caer. Sonrió y le apretó la mano. Toon Link soñaba despierto con su barco pirata y lo bien que se sentía cuando viajaba con Tetra por los mares.

-De no haber sido por mí, no habríais visto esto, reconocedlo –dijo el pequeño de gorro verde.

-No te creas que me olvido de que nos has hecho pasar un sinvivir –dijo Link-. Ya hablaremos cuando volvamos. Pero sí, es cierto que no habríamos podido ver esto si no hubieras "desaparecido".

Se quedaron allí unos diez minutos más, sin mediar palabra. Después, lentamente, fueron regresando a la mansión. Toon Link se bajó de la cabeza de Ike y caminó al lado de Lucas y Ness, el cual se había limpiado disimuladamente los ojos.

-Lo único que lamento es no haberme traído la cámara de fotos –se lamentó Lucas-. Eso era para inmortalizarlo.

-Ya habrá otra aurora algún día –dijo Ike, restándole importancia. Pero el mercenario no pensaba eso. Quizá sí hubiera otra noche de aurora próximamente, pero para él ninguna sería como aquella.

**FIN**


End file.
